


For Your Safety And My Sanity

by afteriwake



Series: Home Is Where You Are [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the botched kidnapping from the assassin Molly wakes up in Sherlock’s bed, in clothes that are not her own, and is told the assassin had taken other measures to get her compliance that neither she nor Sherlock had counted on. This leads to a conversation and a decision regarding Molly’s residence for the duration of the Moriarty matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Safety And My Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked if there would be any more to "A Knight In Tarnished Armor" and I realized that, while I have written oneshot stories where Sherlock and Molly are forced to live together to keep her safe, I've never actually written a series with that concept, so I decided why not? There will, of course, be more opportunities for Molly to be a badass (because that was fun) and cute domestic moments between the two of them, but yes. Lots of potential fun stuff in this series! This particular story was inspired by a prompt by **potterlockianegalitarian928** who wanted a fic where _Sherlock tries to convince Molly to move in with him_.

“My head,” Molly said, squeezing her eyes more tightly shut against the brightness of her room. It took her a moment to realize, however, that her room was generally never so bright. Her room early in the morning was like a cave, especially if she’d gone out the night before and had a few too many drinks. She wriggled for a moment and realized, at the very least, she was still dressed. That was a start. But…where was she?

Then it all came flooding back. The tiff at the morgue with Sherlock. The dashing man asking her for a drink when she went to go get a coffee. Being picked up in the limousine. The date turning out to be an assassin. Drinks with Sherlock. Which could only mean…

She rolled over and gingerly opened her eyes. She was in Sherlock’s bedroom. And, after a moment, she realized she was not in the nice dress she had worn out on the date. She was in his clothes.

And she was alone.

She pushed the sheet and quilt off of her, sitting up. Her head was throbbing, and the simple motion made her clench her teeth. Exactly how much had she had to drink? She was going to get out of his bed when the bedroom door opened and Sherlock came in, carrying a tray. “You’re awake,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” she said, giving him the barest of nods.

“I’m surprised. The drug doesn’t usually wear off this quickly, though I suppose expelling the contents of your stomach helped,” he said, setting the tray on the nightstand.

“What exactly happened?” she asked.

“Well, after you very ingeniously saved the both of us from the assassin, you took the drink he had gotten you from the bar to another table and drank it. He had laced it with a slow acting sedative, unfortunately, which you had a reaction to after two more drinks.” He sat on the edge of his bed next to her, then reached over and handed her a glass of water. “Fortunately, the reaction was not in the vicinity of any patrons or staff at the bar, though one of the staff members did have to escort you out of the loo.”

She felt her cheeks warm. “The bastard,” she said, beginning to sip the water.

He picked up a bottle of aspirin and then tapped two pills into his palm before handing them to her. “It made you ill, which I expect he would not have been prepared for, and then you passed out. You’re been asleep since roughly ten twenty-six yesterday evening.”

“And what time is it now?” she asked.

“Eleven ten,” he said. “Give or take a few minutes.” He handed her the pills and she swallowed them. “I should have insisted you get a fresh drink. That is on me.”

“It’s all right, Sherlock,” she said with a slight shrug. “I hadn’t even thought he’d tamper with the drink.” She looked at the plate of toast, which was plain with the exception of a light coating of butter. “I might be able to handle more than that. It’s just my head that’s throbbing. My stomach feels fine.”

He nodded. “I’ll make you eggs, then.” He looked down at the quilt for a moment. “You should stay here.”

“You mean for the day?” she asked, picking up a piece of toast. “I could do that, I suppose.”

“I mean, until Moriarty’s caught. You should move in here, to Baker Street.” She paused just as she was about to eat the piece of toast, her eyes wide. “It’s the safest option. If you’re here then there is less chance that there will be a repeat of the events of yesterday happening.”

“Sherlock, are you serious?” she asked, lowering her hand. “I just…I just can’t give up my home and move in here! Where would I sleep? What would I do with the things in my flat? What about Toby?” _And what about us?_ she asked in the corners of her mind. 

“You could take John’s old room, or one of the other ones. Or this one, if it suits you,” he said. “You could move some of your things in here and keep the rest there, or put them in storage. I’m not imagining this will be a permanent thing. You may not even be here long. I could solve this whole problem shortly. Possibly in a few months. Maybe in a matter of weeks.”

“In a matter of…” she began before shaking her head. “Sherlock, why do I have to upend my life, hmm? Answer me that.”

He was quiet for a moment, then took the piece of toast out of her hand and set it back on the plate before taking her hand in his. “I care for you. I suppose you could say I…fancy you.” Her mouth opened a bit at that. “And when I realized you were on a date with an assassin and he could hurt you and I might not be able to stop it I panicked a bit. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Molly. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt, so for your safety and my sanity I think it would be best if you moved in here where it’s safer.”

She looked at him and then looked down at their hands. “I can take care of myself, you know. I mean, I tossed a cup of hot coffee in the bastard’s face and then punched him in the throat.”

“And slammed his face into the table, which I thought was the perfect finishing touch,” he said in a tone laced with admiration. "But I know that while there are some protections at your flat there are more here. I would feel…better, if you were here.” She looked up at him and saw he looked very hesitant and almost vulnerable, as though he was worried that she would stomp all over his openness.

“Can I think about it, at least?” she asked, giving him a small smile.

“As long as you come to a decision before you leave today,” he said.

“And just how long do you expect me to stay today?” she asked, her smile growing a bit wider.

“I was rather hoping you’d stay the whole day. I’m sure we could figure out a way to entertain ourselves, as our first attempt at a date went poorly.” He let go of her hand and stood up. “I’ll go make you the eggs now. You take them poached, yes?”

She nodded, watching him walk to the door. Then she spoke. “Sherlock?”

“Yes?” he asked, pausing by the door.

“How did I get to be in your shirt and a pair of boxers?” she asked.

He gave her a grin at that. “Having a landlady does have its uses,” he said before leaving the bedroom. She relaxed and then leaned over and picked up the toast, taking a bite. There could be some downsides to moving in with Sherlock, she knew that, but there could be some upsides as well. She would have to seriously consider them, and she was sure Sherlock would be working very hard throughout the day to convince her that he was right. Perhaps, for his sanity, she just might indulge him. Truth be told, it wouldn’t hurt to feel just a bit safer until this whole mess was sorted out.

He came in a little while later with a plate of eggs. She could feel her stomach rumble with hunger as he set them on the tray. “Those look scrumptious,” she said.

“I do cook a few things well, and as that’s how I take my eggs it’s something I know how to do quite well,” he said.

She reached over for the plate and fork and brought it closer to her. “I think I’m inclined to stay here at Baker Street,” she said, watching the expression on his face as she said that. He appeared to relax and his smile got wider. “However, there are going to be ground rules. We’re going to treat this situation like we’re flat mates, whatever our personal relationship turns into.”

“All right,” he said with a nod. “I suppose I should pull out the list John came up with?”

“He had a list?” Molly asked, taking a bite of her eggs. They really were divine, she realized.

He nodded. “There were about thirty rules by the time I faked my death.”

“I don’t think we need quite so many,” she said after she had her egg. “Mostly…respect my things, and my need for privacy and space. Don’t go snooping. Don’t use up all my things without replacing them. If you’re going to play your violin at odd hours of the night warm me so I can have earplugs handy. Umm…don’t use my things for experiments. Don’t terrorize Toby. And just because we might start dating don’t get fresh.”

He nodded. “I can live with those rules,” he said with a nod. “I’ll see if there are any I can add later.”

“All right,” she said. She had some more of her eggs. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I ate hours ago,” he said. “I don’t sleep well on the sofa so I’ve been up since roughly six AM.”

“I’ll have to find some way to make it up to you,” she said, feeling bad that she’d kicked him out of his bed and his bedroom for the night.

“Perhaps dinner at Angelo’s, if you’re up to it?” he suggested. “And hopefully this time no assassins will spoil it.”

“God, I hope not,” she said with a smile before going back to her breakfast. This was going to be interesting, living with Sherlock, but it was probably the best choice, all things considered. She just hoped she didn’t come to regret it as time went on.


End file.
